


Ode aux égouts de Yharnam

by PanAries



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanAries/pseuds/PanAries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodborne, mon amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode aux égouts de Yharnam

Dans les égouts je me promène  
Cette ville est pleine de phénomènes  
De psychopathes et de zombies  
J’aimerais bien sortir d’ici !

Mais voilà que dans le noir s’allument  
Deux yeux dans une grande masse noire  
De moi on dira à titre posthume  
Sa torche elle avait laissé choir !

Bon dieu c’est quoi encore ce machin  
C’est tellement gros ça bloque le chemin  
Je ferais mieux de reculer  
Avant de me le prendre dans le nez !

Oh bon sang voilà que ça bouge,  
Je me suis fait repérer  
Si je reste plantée comme une courge  
À mort je vais me faire piétiner !

Grouik, grouik, c’est quoi ?  
Un gros raton laveur méchant ?  
Grouik, grouik, c’est quoi ?  
C’est un putain de cochon géant !!!

Deux coups de hache et je l’ai eu  
Un bol pareil j’en revenais pas  
À sa charge j’avais survécu  
Mais quand même qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ?

Toute gaite ma route j’ai continué  
Mais le gameplay m’a rattrapée  
D’une haute échelle je suis tombée  
Car sur X, je n’ai pas appuyé !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Que ne ferait-on pas pour grappiller 200 mots sur un Camp NaNo XD


End file.
